


If Only You Knew

by TeaRoses



Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, F/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milly and Wolfwood go out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Knew

Nicholas D. Wolfwood looked across the table at Milly, wondering what it would take to wipe that smile away.

"You already know, Nick, because you've seen it," he thought. "And you're wondering if she can take even worse, and you should stop even thinking it."

Milly was playing with the salt shakers as if she were setting up some game in her head. Finally she looked into his eyes.

"Meryl told me you wouldn't take me out on a date, but I told her you weren't that kind of priest!"

Wolfwood pulled at his collar. Whatever she said, it was never quite what he expected. "Well, even back on old earth there were priests that ... I mean..." he trailed off, unwilling to spell this out even for someone who was clearly thinking the same thing. She was, wasn't she?

Milly nodded. "Why they must have, Mr. Wolfwood. Otherwise where would the baby priests come from?"

Nick laughed. "Baby priests. That's a good one, Milly." He kept looking into her eyes, wanting to be certain it was a joke, but of course he would probably never know. This was the mind of Milly Thompson, and anybody else was along for the ride.

The noodles arrived and Milly dug in happily. Wolfwood murmured something about expecting a hearty appetite in a big girl and started on his own food.

"I wonder where she learned to use chopsticks?" he thought. "I could ask, but she'll only say it was her big big little brother or something. If she has one. But who am I kidding? I can count them all up one by one, I just hope she doesn't find that out."

Milly looked up from her bowl, nearly finished already. "So do you want some beer Mr. Wolfwood?"

"It doesn't seem right to offer a lady beer."

"I'm a cheap date!"

Nick shook his head, not even daring to touch that line. "I'm not supposed to have a date after all, but I can't tell her that. If she knew... could she ever understand? No one could."

The waiter came and collected the last of Nick's money. They got up and Nick offered a walk in the fading sunlight. Milly took his arm.

"I wonder how Mr. Vash is doing?" asked Milly cheerfully. "He seems so serious lately."

Nick shrugged. "Ah, he's fine, what could he ever have to worry about?"

"Why that's silly, Mr. Wolfwood, everyone has something to worry about!"

Nick was silent, thinking again to himself. "He's worried someone will kill him before he gets to save the world. And I'm worried it will be me."

"I can tell just by looking in Mr. Vash's eyes that he's not what he seems."

Wolfwood almost tripped.

"I've thought that myself," he said.

Milly nodded. "But I can also tell he's really a fine man!"

Wolfwood began to walk on. "See the sunset?" he asked.

She was still talking though. "And when I look into your eyes, Mr. Wolfwood..."

He stopped short then. "You're not supposed to look into my eyes."

She tilted her head a bit, still looking perfectly cheerful. "Why not?"

He leaned in to her then and murmured, "Because people close their eyes when they kiss, don't they?"

Even she knew when to stop laughing and he pressed a kiss on her lips. It was something pleasant and needed, but the wrong way to earn an end to the questions. And how far would he take it? He didn't want to know. He pulled away from her and began to walk again.

She clung to his arm still. "You're a very sweet man."

"If only you knew," he said. He put just enough of a laugh into it. But he was wondering how much she did know, and feeling grateful that she would probably never tell him.


End file.
